Apuesta
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Una apuesta, una ropa muy sexy, una ropa interior más sexy aún y miles y miles de chicos desmayados sangrando por la nariz. "maldigo el día en el que tive que ponerme esta ropa" maldijo Tsubaki. Mal summary, pero supongo que el fic estará mejor u
1. Chapter 1

**_~Apuesta~_**

Todos salieron por fin de clase, y como siempre, se dirigieron a la cancha de baloncesto a echar un partido.

-Bien, yo*, Tsubaki y Soul contra Maka, Liz, Patty y Kid.-dijo Black Star.

-Está bien-dijo Maka.

-Pero habrá que apostar algo, ¿no?-preguntó Soul.

-Está bien, si nosotros perdemos, Kid se encargará de romper solo un objeto de todas las parejas que tenga para que su casa no sea simétrica-dijo Maka.

-¿¡Qué?!¡NOO!-dijo Kid, a punto de llorar y suicidarse.

-Te jodes-dijo Black Star. –Bueno…si perdemos nosotros, cosa que no vamos a hacer…-Black Star que quedó pensando.

-¡Tsubaki irá una semana al Shibusen con ropa de Blair!-dijo Liz.

-¡No!-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Tranquila Tsubaki, si estás en mi equipo no podrás perder!¡NYAHAHA!-rió Black Star, con su orgullo por delante como siempre.

Tsubaki suspiró, pero se relajó. Cierto era que Black Star nunca había perdido en un partido, así que no debía preocuparse.

…

Iban empatados. Y Patty tenía un tiro libre.

Black Star, confiado, se cruzó de brazos, Patty era, aparte de la más bajita, era la peor jugando al baloncesto, así que sería fácil.

Patty jamás había encestado, ni a 2 milímetros de distancia.

Y ahora tenía que tirar a casi 5 metros.

Patty miró a la canasta, y después, se dio media vuelta.

"Ja, se rinde, cómo no…" pensó Black Star, pero para su sorpresa:

Patty lanzó la pelota hacia atrás, y la encanastó.

Todos abrieron los ojos y la boca al máximo.  
Kid sonrojado por su felicidad porque su mansión seguiría simétrica.

Black Star sorprendido. ¿Había…había perdido?...

Y Tsubaki casi agobiada por tener que ponerse ropa de Blair…

…

**~En el apartamento de Soul y Maka~**

-Verás como acabamos en el hospital por un derrame nasal al ver a Tsubaki vestida como Blair- dijo Soul.

-¡Que no!-dijo Black Star.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación de Maka se abrió, y de ella salió Tsubaki, con un vestido morado, bastante corto, con una cremallera que lo dividía, era de mangas muy cortas, llegaba hasta el cuello, pero ella lo tenía un poco abierto, dejando ver un poco su escote, una media en la pierna derecha morada y unas botas negras.

Los tres chicos se quedaron embobados, hasta que Soul se cayó hacia atrás por su derrame nasal extremo.

Black Star y Kid quisieron mirar cómo estaba su amigo, pero no podían dejar de mirar a Tsubaki.

Liz se estaba maquillando, cuando sin querer tiró todo su bolso, y miles de revistas y cosas para maquillarse se esparcieron por el suelo.

Todas las chicas lo vieron y ayudaron a recoger todo; en ese proceso, cuando Tsubaki se agachaba, perfectamente los dos chicos que quedaban conscientes, vieron la ropa interior de Tsubaki, roja y muy, muy SEXY.

Black Star ya no lo pudo soportar y acompañó a su amigo en la explosión de sangre en su nariz, cayendo los dos hacia atrás, con las piernas levantadas.

Kid cogió un pañuelo y se tapó la nariz muy fuertemente para no acabar en el hospital como sus dos amigos.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de recoger y levantarse, Tsubaki preguntó:

-¿N-no es un poco corto?

Estaba sonrojada, mucho…tanto, que parecía querer hacerle competencia a la luz roja de los semáforos o al charco de sangre que se estaba formando en el suelo desde la nariz de los chicos.

-No ez muy codto, eztás muy linda Tzubaki~Chan*-dijo Kid.

Tsubaki sonrió, todavía sonrojada.

-¿Qué calor hace, no?-preguntó Tsubaki, comenzando a sudar levemente.

Se abrió un poco más el escote, pero sin enseñar demasiado. Una gota de sudor cayó desde el cuello de ella hasta su escote, donde volvió a perderse.

Kid no se perdió ese espectáculo, solo pudo observar esa gota que caía por la perfecta piel, y no pudo evitar acompañar a sus amigos en el derrame nasal extremo.

Tsubaki reía nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor (estilo anime), se le formaba en la frente y veía la reacción de esos tres.

-Malditos pervertidos-dijo Maka, no muy contenta.

-A saber cómo aguantarán una semana…-dijo Liz, y rodó los ojos.

-Jejeje-reía Patty, mientras aplaudía, y los tres chicos yacían inconscientes en el suelo, apoyando las piernas en lo alto del sofá.

…

**¡JEJE! ¡Aquí la primera parte!**

**Finalmente habrá 7 capítulos más, uno por cada día de la semana.**

**En el prox: ¿Cómo llevarán los chicos del Shibusen lo sexy que va Tsubaki?**

***=** _En la frase, Black Star dice: yo, Tsubaki y Soul, cuando en verdad tendría que ser: Tsubaki, Soul y yo, pero como todos sabemos el ego que tiene Black Star, él siempre tiene que estar el primero._

***=** _No ez muy codto, eztás muy linda Tzubaki~Chan, esta frase la dice Kid. Lo dice así porque tiene la nariz tapada, pero dice: No es muy corto, estás muy linda Tsubaki~Chan._

Por cada Review que dejen, Excaliburg está más cerca de aparecer en cun capítulo. Bye~!_  
_


	2. Día 1

**_~Apuesta~_**

_~Día 1~_

Tsubaki suspiró por tercera vez en esa mañana.

Tenía que ir al Shibusen, vestida como si fuera una prostituta, cosa que no era ni sería JAMÁS.

Maldijo el día en el que apostaron aquello.

Se paró en seco, y sin mirar hacia atrás preguntó:

-Black Star, ¿te importaría dejar de mirarme el trasero?

Black Star dio un pequeño respingo. Su arma se había dado cuenta…jeje…

Rió nerviosamente mientras volvía a su lado. Había sido la primera vez que él había andado detrás de su arma, quizás por eso se dio cuenta… o también por su sonrojo.

Puso sus dos manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza e intentó concentrarse en algo mientras caminaba camino del Shibusen, pero no pudo evitar volver a mirarle el trasero a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo.

Sonrió cómo si de Spirit se tratase (tampoco hay mucha diferencia), y se sonrojó más.

Su arma sonrojada y enojada, volteó la cabeza para mirarlo y le dijo:

-¡Que dejes de mirarme el culo!

Él, un poco sobresaltado, miró al frente, o de lo contrario, su arma lo mataría…

**~Mientras~**

Kid se guardó un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo, uno de tela con una calavera bordada en cada esquina.

-¿Y ese pañuelo?-preguntó Soul, sentándose en el suelo junto a su amigo.

-Es para limpiarme la sangre cuando vea a Tsubaki…-dijo Kid, sentado en el suelo de Shibusen, mientras las demás chicas estaban hablando.

Entonces, Tsubaki y Black Star aparecieron. Tsubaki, de pie, se puso enfrente de Soul y Kid, y ellos podían ver perfectamente sus pechos desde ahí abajo, y ahora eran incluso más grandes.

En cambio, Black Star dirigía más la mirada a las nalgas de su arma.

-Kid, ¿M-me dejas tu pañuelo?-preguntó Soul.

Kid asintió, con una gota de sangre asomando por su nariz, y le dio el pañuelo a su amigo, que lo cogió y se lo puso para taparse la nariz, pero en cuestión de segundos el pañuelo se volvió completamente rojo y de una de las esquinas comenzaron a caer gotas de sangre.

Tsubaki, un poco harta porque sus amigos miraran su escote, y que su propio técnico estuviera interesado en su trasero, pidió:

-Maka…

-Encantada…-dijo Maka, que perfectamente había entendido a Tsubaki, y con una enciclopedia en la mano, y un aura maligna saliendo de ella, dijo:

-¡Maka-chop!-y le pegó un Maka-chop a cada uno de ellos.

-Ay, ay, ay…-se quejaban los tres chicos al unísono, mientras se acariciaban la cabeza por el golpe, de cuclillas en el suelo.

Entonces, la campana sonó, indicando que los estudiantes debían ir a clase.

"Mierda" pensó Tsubaki.

Antes estaba en la esquina, donde casi nadie podía verla, pero ahora tendría que pasar por los pasillos, donde estaba todo el mundo…

Entraron todos en los pasillos, y mientras caminaban, todo el alboroto paró, porque todos se fijaron en Tsubaki.

Ox estaba leyendo, pero el libro se le cayó de las manos cuando vio a Tsubaki tan…Picante…

Harvard estaba feliz. Por fin había conseguido el autógrafo del cantante que tantos años de esfuerzo le había costado, nada menos que 10, y no habría otro porque ahora, el cantante estaba muerto; pero cuando vio a Tsubaki, la nariz comenzó a sangrarle, manchando completamente el autógrafo.

Hero estaba hablando con una chica nueva en el Shibusen. Aunque él nunca había destacado, en esa chica sí. Era la única que se fijaba en él.

Hero le cogió las manos y le dijo:

-Eres la única chica que mis ojos quieren mirar…-haciéndose el romántico.

Pero Tsubaki pasó por su izquierda, y él se volteó a verla y no dejó de mirarla con los ojos y la boca abierta, sonrojado, mientras ella se dirigía a su clase.

La chica, furiosa, le pegó un buen tortazo que lo dejó en el suelo, sangrando, nadie supo si por el tortazo o por Tsubaki, pero nadie lo vio, y menos ahora que tenían otra vista más entretenida.

Black Star, Soul, Kid y Tsubaki, que iban delate de Maka, Liz y Patty, pero los chicos un poco más atrás de Tsubaki para ver su trasero, llegaron al pie de las escaleras.

Tsubaki las miró un poco preocupada.

Con lo corto que era ese vestido con cremallera, se le vería toda la ropa interior, y eso implica que lo vieran todos los chicos, porque ahora mismo no podían hacer otra cosa, excepto sangrar o desmayarse.

Tragó saliva sonrojada.

Black Star la cogió en brazos delicadamente para que nadie pudiera ver la ropa interior de su arma.

Ella no le negó, quizás no muy contenta por la idea, pero aún así, conforme, le agarró la camiseta para que no se cayera.

Sería lo último; que los chicos la desearan y que las chicas se rieran de ella…

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, Black Star dejó que Tsubaki se pusiera en pie, ella lo hizo, conservando su sonrojo.

Terminada de ponerse en pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Black Star y le dijo:

-Gracias…

Después, se dirigió a paso ligero a la case de Stein.

Black Star se sonrojó al máximo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla dónde anteriormente ella lo había besado, sonrió. Su amada le había dado un beso. Eso sonaba tan bien, aunque si hubiera sido Soul o Kid, hubiera pasado igual, ¿no?

-Madre mía, creo que hoy más de uno va a acabar en la enfermería por un derrame nasal. Black Star, mira a ese-dijo Soul, tapándose la nariz y señalando a un chico pelinegro, desmayado en un charco de sangre que salía de su nariz.

-Mira va a tener mucho trabajo…-dijo Black Star.- ¡Pero hay que disfrutar mientras dure!¡NYAHAHAHA!-rió optimistamente Black Star, hasta que Liz le metió el rímel de ojos en la boca.

Black Star se calló, y con cara de asco escupió el rímel e hizo como si vomitara.

-Te lo has merecido- dijo Liz.

Patty rió optimista y muy fuertemente.

…

* * *

**Wey, aquí el primer día de Tsubaki. Pobrecilla…con el cuerpo que tiene, pero lo poco que le gusta lucirlo….ni si quiera sabe que con provocar un poco podría conseguir incluso que Black Star se leyera los pilares de la tierra.**

**¡LOS PILARES DE LA TIERRA! ¡BLACK STAR! (!)**

**¡Que el libro perfectamente es más gordo que tu almohada!**

**Por cada Review, Kid está más cerca de hacer el mundo un lugar simétrico :3**


	3. Día 2

**_~Apuesta~_**

**~Día 2~**

Tsubaki suspiró otra vez.

-Me siento observada-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Liz irónica.

-Tsubaki, con ese vestido, Ox ha dejado de leer, Soul ha ido ya a la enfermería 12 veces, Kid no está tan pendiente de la simetría, Black Star no se ha subido a un pico del Shibusen a gritar que es un Dios, y 54 chicos sin exagerar han ido ya a la enfermería. ¿Cómo no te vas a sentir observada?-preguntó Maka.

Tsubaki volvió a suspirar y lanzó un suriken hacia detrás suya, que acabó clavada en la pared dónde Ox, Hero, Black Star y Soul estaban asomados para verla.

Los 4 dieron un respingo, Tsubaki los miró, y con una mirada asesina, un aura maligna y otro suriken en la mano, les dijo:

-La próxima vez no pienso fallar

Los cuatro rieron nerviosamente y se fueron. Aunque ese «fueron», es relativo, porque sólo buscaron otro lugar para poder verla.

La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a clase.

**~En clase de Stein~**

Tsubaki estaba en la pizarra de la clase de Stein.

Estaba resolviendo unas cuentas, pero ahora necesitaba agacharse para resolver una, pero si se agachaba, todos verían su ropa interior.

Miró la cuenta tan furiosa que incluso rompió la tiza por la mitad.

Calculó el resultado mentalmente y no tuvo otro remedio que agacharse, enseñando toda su **Sexy** ropa interior. La apuntó rápido, se levantó y miró a todos sus compañeros, y TODOS los chicos se había caído hacía atrás por una hemorragia nasal extrema, apoyando las piernas en la mesa que tenían delante.

Tsubaki se dirigió a su asiento, pasando entre sus compañeros. Pasó cerca de Black Star, y como él estaba tumbado en el suelo, pudo observar otra vez la ropa interior de Tsubaki. Más sangre en su nariz y un:

-Ay madre…-antes de quedar inconsciente por el desangre.

…

**~En la enfermería~**

Mira Nyngus le dio un pañuelo a Black Star. Este lo cogió y se lo puso en la nariz para parar su hemorragia.  
Estaba sentado en una camilla, con Soul sentado en otra camilla a su derecha, y en la otra camilla, Kid, también sentado en el filo.

Los tres llevaban un pañuelo para parar la hemorragia.

-Ni siquiera en mi combate con Mifune sangré tanto…-dijo Black Star.

-Ni yo viendo todos los días a Blair desnuda-dijo Soul.

-Chicos, fue un placer conocerles. Como esto siga así, moriremos desangrados…-dijo Kid.

-Vamos, tampoco será para tanto…supongo…-dijo Soul.

-Bueno, vosotros porque no la veis recién salida de la ducha. Tapada solo con una diminuta toalla, todavía mojada, con el pelo suelo y mechones cayendo por el cuello…-dijo Black Star, recordando esas escenas.

-Black Star, ya-dijo Soul, interrumpiéndolo.

Black Star lo miró y dijo:

-Bueno, enamorarse no es malo

-No claro que no, es bueno.-dijo Kid- pero lo que es malo es morir desangrados. Eso no es "cool", como dirías tú, Soul.

-Para nada "cool"-dijo Soul y los tres chicos suspiraron.

…

-Soul es un maldito pervertido…-dijo Maka, mientras esperaba en la puerta de la enfermería con sus amigas. –Siempre que ve a Tsubaki acaba sangrando más sangre de la que tiene

Tsubaki rió nerviosamente y Patty dijo:

-entonces no me quiero ni imaginar lo que tendrá que sangrar Black Star viendo a Tsubaki en pijama sexy

-¿pijama sexy?-preguntó Tsubaki, sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaban las chicas.

-¿Es que acaso no le haces caso a la apuesta?-preguntó Liz.

-También te tienes que poner un pijama sexy para cuando estés en tu casa- dijo Maka.

-¿Qué?!¡No!¡La apuesta decía tener que ir al Shibusen una semana con ropa de Blair!-dijo Tsubaki.

-Si claro, y te regalamos un descapotable si aceptas. Tsubaki, la apuesta no era así-dijo Liz.

-¿A-a no?-preguntó Tsubaki, un poco confusa.

-No-dijo Maka.

-Toma, este pijama lo cogió Maka para que te lo pusieras. Blair te lo presta- dijo la mayor de las hermanas tendiéndole a Tsubaki una prenda doblada.

Tsubaki la desdobló, la miró y dijo:

-¡Pero si esto ni si quiera es un camisón!¡Es una camiseta un poco más grande que las demás!

-Es lo más largo que encontramos. Era eso o tener que ir en ropa interior. Además, tiene mangas largas y un elástico en la parte baja para que se te ajuste a las piernas-dijo Liz.

Tsubaki suspiró, se aguantó y fue a ver cómo estaba Black Star.

Cuando se fue, Maka preguntó:

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? Lo del pijama no estaba en la apuesta…-dijo Maka.

-Nah, estará bien. Créeme…-dijo Liz, cruzándose de brazos.

…

* * *

**Y aquí el segundo día de Tsubaki. Que mala es Liz…**

**En el prox: ¿Black Star acabará violando a Tsubaki porque no lo soporta más?**

**Por cada Review que dejen, Soul está más cerca de no morir por una hemorragia.**

**Bye~!**


	4. Día 3

**_~Apuesta~_**

**~Día 3~**

Stein estaba en clase con todos sus alumnos, aunque él estaba ocupado diseccionando al único Dodo* que seguía existiendo.

Mientras Stein estaba encantado de diseccionar a su animal y no le prestaba atención a otra cosa, todos los alumnos estaban revoloteando y hablando.

Bueno, solos las chicas, porque los chicos solo sabían observar a Tsubaki, sin disimulo alguno.

Ella estaba sentada y sonrojada, furiosa de que TODOS la desearan.

Se levantó y se fue corriendo de la clase, con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada e incómoda.

Black Star la vio, suspiró sientiéndose un poco culpable, se levantó y la siguió.

Sabía a donde se dirigía: a la salida.

Se adelantó a ella por otros pasillos, y justo en la puerta, se puso delante para pararla, con los brazos abiertos.  
Ella no lo vio. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que chocaron. Él perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron, Black Star abrazándola.

Ella abrió los ojos. Los dos se incorporaron, quedando Tsubaki sentada en el miembro de Black Star, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Black Star le preguntó:

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella le dijo:

-¡Que todos me desean!¡Quieren besarme y tocarme!¡Verme desnuda! Tú, Soul y Kid sois los únicos que no...

Black Star se calló, después cogió la mano izquierda de ella y la besó delicadamente.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente.

Él la miró con los ojos, sin apartar los labios de su mano.  
Sonrió y le dijo:  
-Yo te deseo, Tsubaki

Tsubaki se sorprendió un poco, ¿había entendido mal o verdaderamente Black Star la deseaba?

Él la besó en la muñeca, y siguió besándola repetidamente cada vez más arriba. Pasó por el ante-brazo, por la flexura*, llegó al brazo, besó su hombro, su cuello, su mandíbula y entonces...

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-gritó Maka mientras pegaba a Black Star en la cabeza con una enciclopedia.

Black Star se tumbó hacia atrás, inconsciente por el golpe.

Tsubaki lo miró, extrañada. Después miró detrás suya y estaban Maka, Soul, Patty y Liz. Las chicas la ayudaron a levantarse, menos Maka, que solo podía mirar con odio a Black Star.

¡Se había atrevido a tocar y besar a su amiga!

¿¡Quién sabe que podría haber llegado a hacer si no le hubiera pegado?!

¡Todos pervertidos, todos!  
Maka comenzaba a odiar a los hombres, pero aún así, estaba feliz saliendo con Soul...

…

* * *

**Si, este no es tan bueno, es casi de relleno...**

***=** _Dodo: un ave no voladora extinguida porcediente de Canadá (según recuerde)_

***=**_ flexura: la parte delantera al codo. (En sevilla, a eso se le llama corva, pero bueno...)_

**Bueno, en el prox: Black Star, ¿Técnico, o violador en potencia?**

**Por cada Review que dejen, Patty estará más cerca de convencer a Kid para que puedan tener una jirafa en casa.**

**Bye~!**


	5. Día 4

_**~Apuesta~**_

_**~Día 4~**_

Kid y Soul estaban solos en el suelo, hablando, mientras Liz, Patty y Maka estaban en otro lado y ellos esperaban al técnico de hoja oscura y a la hoja oscura.

-Dios mío. Ya he ido 56 veces a la enfermería en 3 días. No quiero ir otra vez...-dijo Kid, a punto de llorar, preparando otro pañuelo para cuando Tsubaki viniera.

-Inevitable amigo mío. Tsubaki utiliza unas prendas que muestran mucho su increíble físico y provoca una hemorragia en nuestro aparato que utilizamos para respirar para indicar que esa vista es espectacular-dijo Soul.

Kid lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué acababa de decir su amigo?

-¿Qué...?-preguntó Kid.

-Maka dice que yo no hablo bien y que digo muchas palabrotas, y le quiero demostrar que eso no es así-dijo Soul.

-Ah...-dijo Kid, aunque no estaba muy convencido de esa explicación.

-¡Soul!-llamó Black Star, ya enfadado.

-¡Hostia puta!-exclamó Soul asustado.

-Pues vas a tener que empezar de 0-dijo Kid, al escuchar las palabrotas de su amigo.

-¡Soul, te he llamado ya 5 veces!-dijo Black Star.

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías?-preguntó Soul.

-Que me devuelvas MI móvil-dijo Black Star, con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, perdona-dijo Soul, y le devolvió a Black Star su móvil.

-¿Y Tsubaki?-preguntó Kid al ver que Black Star había llegado sin ella.

-Se ha quedado en casa. Dice que no quiere venir porque se siente incómoda...-dijo Black Star.

-Oh...-dijeron Soul y Kid a la vez, no muy contentos, pero a la vez aliviados de no acabar otra vez en la enfermería.

-¿Y tú qué tal?-preguntó Soul.

-MAL. O bien, eso no esta muy decidido-dijo Black Star.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Soul, extrañado.

-Es que Tsubaki ahora se ha puesto para ir por la casa un camisón que es más una camiseta...-dijo Black Star.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Soul.

-Pero sangro mucho por la nariz-siguió el peli-azul.

-Eso es malo-dijo Soul.

-Pero a la vez me encanta mirarla-dijo Black Star.

-Eso es bueno- dijo Soul.

-Pero me encantaría hacerle el amor

Soul se quedó callado un rato, hasta que Kid exclamó:

-¡Eso es malo! ¡Si le hace el amor, aunque sentirá placer, será un violador!

-Exacto-dijo Black Star.

Soul suspiró.

-Aún así no debería avergonzarse de su cuerpo. Es muy bueno y eso está bien...-dijo Soul.

-Eso si-dijo Black Star.

…

**~En la casa de Black Star y Tsubaki~**

Tsubaki estaba en su habitación, con la puerta de su habitación completamente cerrada.

En cambio, Black Star estaba fuera. Llamó a la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Tsubaki?

-¿si?-preguntó ella desde dentro.

Black Star suspiró y le dijo:

-Sal

-No

-Vamos, no va a pasar nada.

-Ahora no, Black Star

-Vamos...

-No

Black Star ya se hartó, abrió furioso la puerta de la habitación de Tsubaki mientras decía:

-¡Tsubaki, tienes un buen cuerpo, no es para avergonzar- pero él mismo se interrumpió, abriendo la boca y los ojos al máximo, sonrojándose y mirando el **desnudo** cuerpo de Tsubaki, aunque ella se tapaba sus intimidades*

-¡Me estoy cambiando!-gritó Tsubaki, y comenzó a lanzarle cosas a Black Star para que este se fuera, pero él estaba paralizado, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Tsubaki.

Hasta que se cayó hacia atrás inconsciente porque una de las cosas que Tsubaki le había lanzado le dio justo en la cabeza.

…

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Tsubaki.

Estaba en una cama, en la de Tsubaki, tumbado boca arriba...con ella encima, mientras ella solo vestía ese vestido con cremallera.

Sonrió pícaramente y ella preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

Black Star asintió y después dijo:

-Muy bien

Agarró a Tsubaki por la cintura y la volteó para que ella quedara debajo de él.

Le besó repetidas veces el cuello, sin hacer caso a las peticiones de parar de su arma.

Dirigió su mano derecha un poco más abajo y agarró fuertemente una de las nalgas de ella, consiguiendo un pequeño respingo por parte de ella y otro sonrojo mayor.

Con la otra mano abrió un poco la cremallera y por primera vez vio su sujetador. Besó la única parte que dejaba libre dicha prenda y

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-dijo Maka, muy furiosa, mientras le pegaba con una enciclopedia versión extendida, con imágenes, en 4 idiomas a la vez, a Black Star, solo que esta vez, el Maka-Chop fue en los ojos y acabo estampándolo contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Maka a Tsubaki.

Ella asintió y después se asomó desde su cama para ver a Black Star inconsciente en el suelo.

-Y después de esto...me voy-dijo Maka, abrió la puerta, y antes de irse, le dijo a Tsubaki:

-Y gracias por hacerme una copia de la llave

Y se marchó.

-¿Mama?-preguntó Black Star, inconsciente.

Tsubaki suspiró. ¿Cuándo acabaría esa odiosa semana?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal?**

**Pobre Black Star, creo que me lo dejaron ciego...**

***= **_Tapándose la vagina y el pecho...**  
**_

**En el prox: Tsubaki, ¿enferma o adicta?**

**Bueno, por cada Review, Tsubaki está más cerca de hacerles una rica comida ^w^**

**Bye~!**


End file.
